So cold
by PetitSucreBleu
Summary: Je fixe mon verre. Moi qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Hommes semblaient vouer une adoration pour l'alcool, trouvant qu'il n'apportait rien. Aujourd'hui, je les comprends enfin. C'est le genre de chose qui s'apprend avec le temps et que les livres ne peuvent décrire avec exactitude. ... La suite ? C'est à vous d'aller la voir !


**Heeyyy ! Voici ma nouvelle FanFic' sur Criminal Minds !**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et vous connaissez la suite.**

**Rating : T pour la mention de l'alcool et de la drogue. Et juste pour être sûr *smile***

**Spoiler : Je préfère préciser que je risque de spoiler deux trois trucs alors si ça vous dérange désolé ! /SPOILER/ Dans ce chapitre je fait une petite allusion à la mort de Haley, la femme de Hotch. /FIN DU SPOILER/**

**Bonne lecture Kids !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>So cold...<strong>

Je fixe mon verre.

Moi qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Hommes semblaient vouer une adoration pour l'alcool, trouvant qu'il n'apportait rien. Si ce n'est que des comportements excessifs et des regrets.

Aujourd'hui, je les comprends enfin. C'est le genre de chose qui s'apprend avec le temps et que les livres ne peuvent décrire avec exactitude.

Je me rends compte que finalement, ce que les gens appellent une ''gueule de bois'' est un prix douloureux mais acceptable pour avoir le bonheur de s'abandonner quelques heures.

Je sens avec amertume ce besoin d'oublier. Ce besoin de sentir le goût irritant coulé dans mon œsophage. Pour avoir un peu de paix.

Juste un peu.

Avoir le droit, même pour peu de temps, de retrouver une sorte d'insouciance. De se dire que tout va bien.

Se réchauffer aussi. Sentir cette douce chaleur qui enveloppe les muscles doucement. Ne plus sentir cette sensation stupide de froid. De froid glacial que je ressens en permanence, même couvert d'épais vêtements.

Je frissonne, encore, en repensant à tout cela.

_« Reid ! Reste dehors au cas où il essaierait de s'échapper. Moi, je vais à l'intérieur. » Me cri Morgan, arme au poing_

_« Ok. » Je réponds un peu distrait, plus occuper à être sur mes gardes, ma propre arme calée au creux de ma main._

_Je fais le tour de l'habitation. C'est un petit chalet en bois simple, une légère fumée s'échappe d'une cheminée en pierre grise. C'est, elle, qui nous a permis de déduire que le suspect était sûrement à l'intérieur._

_Le chalet est assez joli et son éloignement avec la ville me rappelle la cabane de Gideon._

_Je regarde les alentours. Il n'y a rien, absolument rien à part de la neige à perte de vue. En plissant un peu les yeux, on peut voir, vers le nord, de grands sapins qui sont sans aucun doute les premiers d'une forêt immense._

_Je me replie un peu sur moi-même, en rapprochant mes bras de mon torse. Quel idiot j'avais été de rester en chemise avec pour unique supplément un petit gilet à manches courtes. Je grimace à cause du vent qui me fouette le visage. Quel froid ! Je gèle littéralement sur place en attendant que Morgan daigne sortir._

_Il m'est impossible de contrôler mes dents qui ont décidées de s'entrechoquer plus fort à chaque seconde qui passe. Je peux sentir ma chair de poule à travers les manches de ma chemise et je tente vainement de resserrer un peu plus mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer._

_D'un coup, mon téléphone se met à sonner, me faisant sursauter. J'en lâche presque mon arme, mais la retiens de justesse. Je prends l'objet de ma frayeur et décroche sans prendre la peine de regarder qui peut bien appeler pendant une mission._

_Je me dit pendant une seconde que cela doit être Hotch._

_J'entends une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil et elle m'est familière, mais je sais que ce n'est pas celle de mon patron. Je sers la mâchoire et réponds._

_« Oui ?_

_Oui, c'est moi._

_Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Ma mère ? Mais… Elle va bien ?_

_Je ne comprends pas …_

_Dites-moi qu'elle va bien !_

…

…

_NON ! C'est… Ce n'est pas possible !_

_Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas possible !_

…

_TAISEZ-VOUS »_

_Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, mon téléphone tombe à côté de moi dans un bruit mat à peine audible._

_Non. Juste… Non. Je ne veux pas le croire._

_Je baisse la tête et mes mains s'enfoncent dans la neige blanche. Des larmes se mettent à couler d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas les arrêter._

_Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne réagis pas même si je la reconnais, cette main, je sais qu'elle appartient à Morgan. Il ramasse mon téléphone pour savoir ce qui se passe quand je ne lui réponds pas._

_Il a dû voire le nom de l'hôpital dans lequel est internée ma mère, car il resserre sa prise sur mon épaule tout en m'attrapant l'autre. Il s'agenouille en face de moi et je comprends vaguement qu'il me demande pourquoi je suis comme ça. Il me demande dans un souffle si c'est à propos de ma mère en relevant mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder, mais je tourne la tête._

_Il semble prendre cela pour un ''oui'' parce qu'il me prend dans ses bras et pose sa main sur mon dos, compatissant._

_Mais je ne veux pas de sa compassion. Le médecin a dû se tromper, c'est une erreur, alors il n'y à aucune raison pour que je laisse Morgan, me réconforter. Je ne veux pas qu'il me réconforte, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je me crispe de toutes mes forces, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mes tremblements._

_Si je le laisse faire, ça voudra dire que c'est vrai. Mais non ! C'est faux ! Il faut qu'il comprenne que je n'ai pas besoin qu'il fasse ça. Je pleure parce que… Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ce maudit coup de téléphone._

_Je me relève brusquement, bousculant Morgan. Je manque de m'effondrer mais réussit à rester debout, en équilibre instable._

_Morgan qui s'était lui-même relevé me dévisage. Je baisse les yeux. Il tente de me prendre l'avant-bras en m'appelant, mais je recule vivement. Et alors qu'il répète mon nom je serre les poings et lui hurle que c'est faux._

_Il plisse les yeux d'incompréhension, mais je refuse de le regarder en face et me retourne. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, en le sentant faire un pas lent vers moi, je m'enfuis en courant._

_Sa présence m'oppressait._

_J'ai besoin d'air._

_Je respire comme je peux pendant ma course. J'ai mal au poumon à cause de mon souffle qui semble s'être coupé. Le froid ne cesse de me gifler, de plus en plus violemment. Mes larmes, qui continue de couler, se gèlent sur les joues. L'air me brûle la peau et je peux voir mes mains plus rouges l'une que l'autre._

_J'ai la tête qui me tourne et je vois le monde autour de moi vaciller._

_Mais je cours toujours._

_Je cours jusqu'à m'effondrer contre un arbre. C'est un des sapins que j'avais pu observer tout à l'heure, un épicéa._

_J'ouvre la bouche en grand, tentant de respirer. J'ai beau inspirer tant que je peux, mes poumons refusent d'accepter l'air que je leur envoie. Je suffoque. Et mes soubresauts incontrôlés m'empêchent tout mouvement. Que je n'ai de toute façon pas la force de faire._

_Je sens ma tête se poser sur la neige, s'y enfonçant légèrement. Je retiens un gémissant quand cette matière glacée effleure ma nuque découverte._

_J'arrive, au bout de quelques minutes, à me calmer un peu, même si je garde une respiration saccadée. La froideur de la neige m'engourdit et alourdit tous mes membres._

_Un peu moins agité, la raison de ma fuite me revint en mémoire, de plein fouet, et relance le flot de larmes qui s'était arrêté et qui avait formé des petits cristaux collés sur ma peau. De mes joues à mon menton. Quelques gouttes se glissent jusqu'à mes lèvres et je sens leur goût amer._

_Dégoûté, je pince les yeux. Mais une femme souriante, au visage encadré par de courts cheveux blonds mal coiffés, s'impose à moi. Je grimace et serre un peu plus les yeux. L'image s'intensifie de plus belle et d'autres clichés défilent dans ma tête._

_Je sanglote misérablement, recroquevillé dans la neige. Je renifle et rouvre les yeux. Dès que l'idée même de les refermer me traverse l'esprit, son visage réapparaît. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ce que le médecin m'a dit s'avérer vrai ? Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette hypothèse._

_Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que ce n'est pas une blague. Et que je suis un idiot d'espérer à un poisson d'avril avancé._

_Je lui hurle qu'elle a tort._

_Je peux entendre ma voix résonner pour s'estomper lentement après avoir rebondi sur les troncs des arbres qui m'entourent. Je ne réalise même pas que je n'ai hurlé à personne, que c'était un cri destiné à ma propre conscience._

_J'arrive à me concentrer sur les multiples fissures qui sillonnent l'écorce d'un sapin en face de moi. Je les comptes même. Je m'endors presque. Je suis dans une sorte de transe. Inconscient mais les yeux grands ouverts. Les paupières tenues écartées par la peur de revoir ce visage pâle._

Je prends mon verre dans ma main et m'assois sur mon canapé. Je remercie mentalement Morgan de ne pas m'avoir suivi ce jour-là, savant parfaitement qu'il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas me courir après

Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas aimé me voir dans cet état. Même s'il m'aurait rattrapé avant que j'atteigne la moitié de la distance que j'ai parcourue.

Savoir qu'il m'a vu en larmes ne me fait plus grand-chose, car aujourd'hui c'est la preuve que, un jour, mon corps était capable de le faire. À présent cela fait longtemps que la sensation de larmes qui coulent sur mes joues n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Je soupir. J'en ai marre de tout ça. De toujours tout me repasser en mémoire. Foutu cerveau !

Je peux encore me rappeler du regard effaré de mes collègues quand, après deux semaines d'absence, j'étais entrer dans l'ascenseur du bâtiment. Ils m'avaient fixé sans parler jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon bureau.

_Prentiss qui arrive de la salle de repos faillit lâcher son café en me voyant. Elle me tente un sourire mais il reste figé en quelque chose qui ressemble presque à une grimace._

_JJ se dirige directement vers le bureau de Hotch, une fois sa surprise remise, sans prendre la peine de me lancer un sourire qu'elle sait à l'avance crispé._

_Rossi assit plus loin, délaisse son dossier pour m'analyser du regard._

_Pénélope accoure et me faire un câlin comme elle sait les faire, mais me libère aussitôt en me sentant me raidir. Elle repart, déçue, en direction de sa tanière en lançant un regard triste à Morgan._

_Lui, me regarde avec des yeux partagés entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Il a sûrement envie, lui aussi, de me prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle, mais la peur que je le rejette de nouveau l'en empêche. Alors, il reste, là, à me regarder._

_Je me sais déroutant. Après cette absence toujours inexpliquée, je range les affaires qui sont sur mon bureau de façon calme et neutre. Je suis sûr d'être encore plus neutre que peut l'être Hotch._

_Je ne suis ni presser, ni lent. Je n'ai l'air ni triste, ni heureux. Je suis droit comme un piquet mais pas crisper. Je ne suis ni apeuré, ni trop assuré. Je range mes affaires aussi méticuleusement que n'importe quel jour._

_J'ai l'air parfaitement indifférent, comme un inconnu qui marche dans la rue, sans but précis._

_Je suis sûr qu'ils parlent. Entre eux ou bien à moi. Mais je ne les entends pas, alors je continue de ranger mes affaires comme la chose la plus importante à faire._

_Les minutes s'écoulent paresseusement tandis que je ferme ma sacoche. Je regarde autour de moi l'intégralité de l'open space. Je tente de revoir tous les moments passés. Je réalise que pendant ces deux semaines, cela ne m'a pas manqué. Que j'étais trop occupé à morfondre pour envisager me distraire en travaillant._

_Une main, sur mon épaule, me tire de ma contemplation et me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et je vois mon patron juste en face de moi. Je ne recule pas, car son geste n'est pas un geste de soutien, comme celui de Morgan la dernière fois, mais c'est simplement un geste fait pour attirer mon attention._

_« Reid… Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ranges tes affaires ? » Sa voix est posée, quoiqu'un peu trop douce pour une banale question professionnelle. Je regarde chacun de mes collègues qui se sont cachés derrière Hotch et qui retiennent leurs respirations._

_Cela me donne envie de sourire, de voir qu'ils ont peur que je puisse vouloir démissionner comme ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors, je reporte mon regard sur Hotch._

_« Je prends quelques jours de repos. » Ma réponse fait soupirer de soulagement les autres, Hotch, lui, reste calme, mais je vois bien ses épaules se détendre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une demande, car je sais déjà que mon patron ne me le refuserait pas et je ne changerais pas d'avis._

_Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation._

_« Et y a-t-il une raison, à ces vacances, que je dois connaître ? » Il sait que je ne prends jamais de congé. Il est, d'habitude, obligé de m'y forcer alors il sait forcément que cette demande n'est pas anodine. Les seuls jours de repos que je prends par moi-même sont des jours où je souhaite rendre visite à ma mère._

_Je crispe la mâchoire en y repensant._

_Voyant que je ne lui réponds toujours pas il me demande :_

_« Veux-tu aller dans mon bureau ? » C'est facile de comprendre que c'est une sorte d'ordre caché qui signifie ''On doit parler''. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, mais je soulève légèrement le haut des bras pour lui dire que c'est comme il veut._

_Nous montons tous les deux les quelques marches sous les regards de nos collègues qui se forcent pour ne pas nous suivre. Il ouvre la porte de son bureau et me précède pour pouvoir la refermer. Au milieu de la pièce, je le regarde s'asseoir._

_Il lève la tête et me fait signe de m'asseoir à mon tour. Ce que je fait. Il me jauge de haut en bas avant de parler._

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je le jauge également. Il a repris sa voix douce, comme, lorsqu'il parle à une victime et je retiens une grimace._

_« Ça va. » Je réponds un peu durement et il se redresse un peu._

_« Reid… Je suis au courant et… » Sa voix a légèrement changé. Comme s'il avait compris. Elle est toujours aussi douce mais plus personnelle, celle qu'il n'utilise que pour les membres de l'équipe._

_Il cherche les bons mots, alors pour lui éviter les pincettes, je le coupe._

_« Et alors ? » Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Je ne veux pas être agressif avec Hotch. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète comme les autres, mais mon déni m'empêche d'être touché. Je me montre dur, car j'ai peur de craquer et d'éclater en sanglots quand il évoque ce sujet._

_« Et je pense également que tu à besoin de repos. Mais être seul pour traverser ça, ne t'aidera pas. Crois-moi. » Je me souviens du décès de Haley. Il nous avait remercié, plus tard, d'avoir été là._

_Je serre un peu les dents. Il à tort, je ne suis pas dans la même situation que lui. Je…_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, je veux juste quelques jours pour me reposer. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. » C'est n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puisque mes cernes peuvent prouver mon manque de sommeil._

_Il soupire à mon intonation appuyée sur le "c'est tout"._

_« D'accord… » Il marque un temps d'arrêt et j'appréhende ce qu'il va ensuite me dire. « J'ai préféré ne rien dire au reste de l'équipe, pour que tu puisse, toi-même, leur dire . Quand tu sera près. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression. » Je reste totalement immobile, l'empêchant d'analyser ma réaction._

_« C'est très gentil, merci. » Lui répondis-je les dents serrées. « Mais il n'y rien à dire. » Mon ton est sans appel. Hors que question que je subis leur pitié en leur annonçant quelque chose en lequel je ne veux même pas croire._

_Il soupir encore une fois._

_« Reid, ils finiront par le savoir. Tu le sais ? Ne voudrait-il pas mieux que ce soit par toi qu'ils l'apprennent ? Et ils se doutent déjà de quelque chose, surtout Morgan. » Morgan ? Ah ! C'est vrai, il a vu mon téléphone. Je ne réponds pas à Hotch. « Comme tu veux… » Me souffle-t-il en se levant._

_Je me relève à mon tour et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte qu'il m'ouvre._

_« Tu sais que tu peux appeler n'importe quand si tu changes d'avis. » Il étire un peu ses joues, dans un sourire presque invisible manière ''Hotch''._

_Je murmure un ''merci'' en m'éloignant._

_Je descends les marches et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'ai un peu envie de saluer l'équipe, mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne me posent, eux aussi, des questions. Je sais que s'ils le font je ne vais pas résister longtemps._

_Je baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures pour ne pas avoir envie de sortir de l'habitacle en acier. Je me redresse pour ne voir que les portes grises se refermer. Je soupire._

J'avale une gorgée du breuvage brun-orangé et je ne grimace même plus. Tellement habitué.

Ça me fait presque peur de me dire que c'est mon deuxième verre et que ma tête carbure toujours autant. Dire qu'avant, un fond suffisait à me faire voir le monde en double.

Je ris, amer. Au début, ils pensaient que j'étais de nouveau accro au Dilaudid. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais essayé, une fois.

_Je tiens le petit flacon dans ma main tremblante. Assis sur le bord de ma baignoire, j'observe le liquide translucide. Un nœud à élu domicile au creux de mon ventre depuis que l'idée d'en reprendre m'a effleurée. J'ai presque envie de vomir._

_Je me fais maladroitement un garrot avec la ceinture en tissu d'un peignoir. Je le serre jusqu'à ce que ça me fasse mal, pas certain de savoir y faire. Je prends ensuite un petit coton rond que j'imbibe de produit pour enduire le creux de mon coude._

_Jusque-là, ça va._

_Je place l'aiguille dans la petite bouteille en verre et aspire un peu de son contenu. J'approche le fil en fer de mon bras et je vise la veine la plus grosse. Je tremble. J'ai peur de piquer au mauvais endroit._

_Je pique finalement et j'arrive en plein milieu de la veine choisi. Je suis pris d'un violent vertige, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux._

_Je pince les lèvres et manque de tomber dans la baignoire. Je crispe les mains sur les bords blancs et me laisser glisser sur le carrelage._

_Je sombre peu à peu dans un état second. Je me sens brumeux et engourdi._

_Mais soudain je réalise mon erreur en me revoyant plus jeune._

_Je me vois ouvrant les volets de la chambre à ma mère en lui disant de se lever. Elle refuse et mon moi junior lui rappelle que les médecins lui ont conseillé de bouger. Elle refuse encore une fois et me propose de me lire un livre. Je m'entends lui dire qu'il lui faut une activité physique et je me vois rire quand elle dit que ses médecins sont des idiots qui ne considèrent pas l'activité intellectuelle comme un véritable sport._

_Non ! Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas penser à elle !_

…

_Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé précisément, à part que le flacon de Dilaudid s'est retrouvé éclaté contre le mur en face de moi et que je reprends doucement conscience pour me rendre compte que je pleure à chaudes larmes._

_Je me remets debout en vacillant et me force à marcher jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'y allonge et grince des dents tellement elles sont serrées. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Alors, je passe la nuit éveillée à fixer mon plafond blanc neige, rendu un peu flou par la drogue. Il me donne envie de vomir._

Je regrette encore d'avoir essayé d'en reprendre, car cela ne m'a apporté qu'une semaine de douleur physique abominable et des jours de larmes et de culpabilité.

Je bois une autre gorgée et déglutis bruyamment. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulent avant que mon portable ne se mette à sonner et à vibrer vivement. Je déteste ce téléphone. Je n'arrive pas à le jeter même si ma seul envie est de le détruire. Surtout lorsqu'il sonne.

Agacé, je l'ouvre négligemment et regarde qui m'appelle.

Je soupir.

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

><p><strong>*vous envoie un sac de patates douces* Allez y, lancez ! Je suis prête ! *se cache derrière un mini mur de Berlin*<strong>

**Je sais, je sais... Je suis affreuse d'avoir fait ça ! Mais vous allez vite vous rendre compte que j'aime bien ce genre de truc.**

**Ahhh... Pauvre Reid qui souffre entre mes mains... Placer dans un autre contexte cette phrase pourrait paraître bizarre, même si elle me plaît toujours autant :D**

***toussa toussa* Reprenons. Donc, oui j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous allez être de gentils petits enfants qui vont attendre sagement la suite... Quoi ? Je rêve ? Oh ! Je le sais déjà *rire***

**N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review pour m'encourager **

**Bye bye Kids !**

**_Bisous sucrés et collants, senteur caramel et pâte d'amande_**

**PetitSucreBleu***


End file.
